


How quick can you be?

by Theswimmer



Category: Her Royal Highness - Rachel Hawkins, Royals Series - Rachel Hawkins
Genre: F/F, Flora is a loving girlfriend, Flora is kinda OOC, I Don't Know Anymore, but not really, just two girls in love, millie is so adorable, this is my first fanfiction so bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theswimmer/pseuds/Theswimmer
Summary: Millie is reluctant and flora likes to tease.
Relationships: Amelia “Millie” Quint/Flora Baird
Kudos: 27





	How quick can you be?

Flora never imagined that she would wake up to this.  
She was nestled in a dorm room bed, with Millie tucked into her arms. She snuck a peek at the beautiful girl lying next to her. Her girlfriend’s brown hair was splayed across the pillow, and she was lightly snoring in a way that Flora found utterly adorable. Pressing a kiss to Millie’s temple, Flora whispered, “Hey, love. Are you awake?” 

Millie’s response was a grunt, as she rolled over.

Flora grinned as a thought popped into her mind. She swiftly hopped out of bed, picked up Millie, and spun them around the room. 

“Good morning!” She sang, smothering Millie’s face with kisses.

“If you don’t put me down now, Flora Marie Baird, you will be a dead woman!” Millie threatened, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

Flora just laughed and set Millie down. “Lighten up Quint, just want to show you how much I love you!”

Millie snuggled back under the covers. “It’s Saturday, love. We don’t need to be anywhere.” 

Flora grinned at the beautiful person in front of her, wondering how she got so lucky. No make-up, messy brown hair, and in only a sports bra and sleep shorts, Millie looked like a greek goddess. God, she’s beautiful. Flora thought, her eyes lovingly observing Millie.

“What are you looking at?” Millie blushed sheepishly, averting her eyes from Flora’s.

Flora tossed herself next to Millie, pressing kisses to her freckles. “Just…” Kiss. “Admiring…” kiss. “Your…” Kiss. “beauty.”

Millie let out a soft sigh. “Imagine what Scotland would do if they found out how sweet and ... normal their sassy princess Flora could be. They would flip!”

Flora nuzzled Millie’s neck, now and then sucking on Millie’s pulse point. “Now, now. I have a reputation to uphold, Quint. I do not want to imagine what i would have to do to you if you spoiled that reputation.”

“I would never.” Millie moaned softly, wanting more.

Flora was more than willing to give, of course, but she liked to torment her girlfriend a little. 

Just as her lips met Millie’s collarbone, she pulled away and skipped to the bathroom. “We do have a few classes today, and I call shower first!”

Millie stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. “Can’t we just take one together?” she asked hopefully.

“Sorry baby, but classes are in 30 minutes. If you went with me, we would take an hour!” 

Millie sighed as she got up from bed, wondering how in the world she got this beautiful girl. 

She got up, and went over to her and Flora’s shared closet. Going through the school uniform side, she picked out a white button up, a navy blue tartan skirt, the schools jacket, and some black tights. She heard Flora get out of the shower, and enter the room. Millie blushed, as Flora was only in a bra and panties. Millie picked Flora up, kissing her collarbone and throwing her on the bed.

Flora looked up, her breathing eirratic. “Let’s see how quick you can be, Quint.”


End file.
